Blue hair, a shy smile
by other pen name taken
Summary: This is a series of long and short stories about pricefield. Also, I love this game so much that I couldn't help but add myself in. But only until I add some story context. Enjoy :)
1. A prolonged agony

"Ha! did you see the look on his face?"

"I know, priceless!"

"We are totally doing this again sometime."

"Agreed," the shorter brunette looked up at Chloe with adoration. It was fun after a long day at school to unwind with her best friend, by taking revenge on her enemies. This time Max chose to throw syrup balloons at one of Nathan Prescott's former cronies (still a douche bag). The friends slowly made their way towards Chloe's sad excuse for a car in comfortable silence. It was a beautiful day at Blackwell, the trees were all adorned with beautiful orange and red leaves, and Max took several photos of the sunset through said trees. It truly was wonderful.

Max though, was just stealing sheepish glances at the bluenette as they walked. It was the end of November, one month after the shit storm of pain the two friends had gone through together. That event though, had brought the girls closer than they could have imagined. There was one problem though.

The two girls' relationship had been growing stronger by the day. Over time, Max was experiencing feelings for Chloe. Strong feelings. Non-platonic feelings. For the the past few weeks, there had been a war going on underneath that brown hair.

' _I should tell her'_

 _' Are you fucking crazy!? what if she rejects you. That would make your friendship incredibly awkward.'_

These thoughts had been weighing down on Max for way to long. The photographer cast another nervous glance up at the punk as they neared her truck, this time, the bluenette caught the look, and gave her friend a supportive, yet questioning smile. If she was gonna do it, she should do now.

Max took a deep breath.

 _'I can do this'_

"Confession time."

Said the brunette.

"Spill," was the answer Max got from the taller girl.

"Okay... well I guess ever since I started feeling complex emotions... and our friendship, then uh I got dragged to Seattle," Max's hands were sweaty and shaking, " Um well.. and then I got back, and uh, I just think uh, yeah."

Max finished her mess of a sentence and stared at the ground.

' _What the absolute fuck was that?!'_

The brunette chastised herself.

Chloe threw her head back and laughed.

Chloe threw her head back and laughed. "I think you may have left out some crucial details there, Maxter," the punk teased.

Max smacked her friend's arm,"Shut up, I'm nervous!"

Chloe smiled sweetly at her shorter companion, "I can tell, Start from the beginning again."

Max took another deep breath, preparing herself for her inevitable rejection (so she thought).

"Okay...uhh..."

Chloe chuckled, "Get your words out woman."

"I'm trying."

The brunette thought things over and came to a conclusion.

"Fuck it!" (This was her conclusion)

Max then took the loose tank top collar of one very confused Chloe, dragged her to the shorter girls level, and kissed her.

The kiss was sloppy, as the taller girls was not prepared for it, but it was passionate nonetheless. Max soon realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away, blushing and staring at the ground once more, leaving a dumbstruck punk staring off into the distance. Max was incredibly embarrassed.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I just... I mean, it was just a joke and-"

Before Max could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a hand that had been placed under her chin. Chloe's hand guided the brunettes face up towards hers. The shorter girl expected to see Chloe laughing at her, or even getting pissed off. What she saw was far from it. The bluenette had a look of pure love in her eyes. The two girls just stared at each other for a while, tuning out any input from their surroundings. It was as if they were the only ones alive right then. Finally, Chloe leaned in and whispered something in Max's ear that changed her expectations completely.

"Damn Claufield, I had no idea you were such a good kisser."

Chloe then returned the brunette's favor by grabbing her by the torso, and kissing her full on. This time, Max was ready, and damn was it a good kiss. The girls' lips collided, sending sparks through each other. It was beautiful, and they both loved every second of it. The pair eventually pulled away, only for need of air, and once more just stared, dumb struck. After a while, the bluenette broke into one of her signature crooked smile.

"Now get in the car hipster, we're talkin' about this when we get home."

Max obliged wordlessly, as a faint smile touched her lips.

"So uh... what do you want to talk about?" Max asked as she sat gingerly on the edge of her bed.

The two girls had spent the drive to Chloe's house in an uncomfortable silence, both still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Dafuq you think girl? You just made a move on me that's what I want to talk about."

"I didn't make a move on you!" Max replied indignantly.

"Oh okay so kissing me right out of the blue isn't making a move in your book?"

Max blushed at the sarcastic remark.

The taller girl sat herself down right next to Max, taking the brunette's hand in her own.

"Explain," she demanded.

Max took her third deep breath.

"Well, when I was around thirteen and was starting to feel complex emotions, I felt something more for you. At first I uh.. just dismissed it as puberty, but over time, those feelings grew stronger. I was actually ready to confess to you, and then my parents dragged over to Seattle. I was hella disdraught."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Max's word choice, but decided not to interrupt.

"Go on."

"So I was super sad in Seattle, and I had almost just given up the notion of seeing you again. Nobody would let me see you... Then I got into Blackwell, and I've been reliving that experience since I got back...

Chloe sort of just stared at Max.

"Damn. That's actually exactly how I feel."

"Oh, don't say that."

'No Max."

Chloe looked deep into Max's eyes.

"Do you have any idea all the hints I've dropped trying to tell you how I really feel? The answer is a fuckton. Maximoo I have had feelings for you a long time, and you never pick up on the hints."

"Well your never serious, so I just assume you're always joking."

"Well I wasn't in this instance."

Chloe tried to act mad and tough, but Max could see that the bluenette was just so happy that she shared the same feelings.

"Not in this instance," she repeated "for years, and since you got back I have not been able to tell you outright that I love the shit out of you, Max fucking Claufield!"

"I love you too Chloe Price!" Both girls were now crying with joy, and kissing. All of the love they both felt for each other over the years was gushing out, filling the love as they displayed their affection to the fullest. They would not have stopped, had the physical limitations of the body and a need for air intervened. The two women parted and sucked in air frantically. Chloe leaned back to admire max. She look even more beautiful now. The short brunettes cheeks were glistening with tears of joy. Max lay her head on Chloe's shoulder and the couple sat in a comfortable silence, which Max broke after five minutes.

"Chlo?" Max asked.

Chloe responded with an inquisitive hum.

"What are we?" Max started, "like, are we together now, are we a couple?"

Chloe chuckled, "I think the action of making out and repeatedly saying I love you constitutes a couple."

Max laughed at her girlfriend's sarcastic remark. "Okay, smartass."

The photographer then started to fidget with her hands."So uh, what should we do now?"

the bluenette shot Max a devious grin. She then onto Max's lap, wrapping her blue jean clad legs around the shorter girl's torso. The devilish little punk then leaned in close to whisper into Max's ear.

"I've got a few ideas."

Needless to say, there was pile of clothes sitting on the floor in the morning.

* * *

 **Hi, this is the author here. I had recently discovered life is strange, and became way too obsessed with it for my own good. Here are some ideas that I've had, hope you like 'em.**

 **P.S. like i said I really love this series and I couldn't help but add myself into the story as a major character, but not until I develop some story with pricefield.**


	2. Every bit of me

"Damn, that's beautiful."

"It hella is." Chloe and Max had driven up to the top of one of the snow laden ocean side cliffs which formed the small gulf that made Arcadia Bay. Max was snuggled up next to Chloe, cocooned in a blanket. The bluenette's chin resting on the head of her smaller partner. The sunset of the winter solstice was said to be the most beautiful of the year in Arcadia Bay. And it sure was true. The couple watched the ball of light in the sky departing over the horizon as they enjoyed each other's presence. The brunette felt tempted to take a photo several times but right now was not about that. Right now was about being in love with her very own goofy, sarcastic, beautiful Chloe Price. Over the time that the two girls had been dating, Chloe had changed for the better. Although she hadn't quit yet, her cigarette and alcohol consumption had dropped to a minimum, she was being more respectful towards Joyce, and most Importantly of all, she had not lost that punk edge which Max loved oh so much. Chloe though had been thinking deeply about something she was ready to commit to.

"Lets talk," said the punk.

"Hmm, okay, what do you wanna talk about?" Replied max sleepily.

"Well..." Chloe stopped mid sentence raising an eye brow and smirking at her girlfriend, "okay get up, I can't take you seriously when your all swaddled up like a baby."

Max laughed and followed the bluenette's orders. "Continue." She said once in a sitting position.

"Okay, so you that I love you and I know that you love me..."

"Funny how that works out." Max intervened sarcastically.

"Can you let me finish smartass?" Chloe tried to act serious but couldn't stop a smile from breaking out on her face.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Max replied smiling sweetly as she pecked Chloe's cheek, "go on."

"So I've been thinking about our future," Max opened her mouth, another witty comment at the ready, but quickly closed it at the punk's death glare, "and I thought that if and when we get married, I'm gonna have to help provide, and I can't sufficiently do that without a proper education. So I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Max looked at her love expectantly, "I uh... I want to go back to blackwell."

Max stared at Chloe dumbfounded.

"Well are you gonna say-" Chloe couldn't finish as she was tackled by an overwhelming shower of hugs and kisses from her love.

"Oh, Chloe that's wonderful, I love you, I'm so proud of you!" The bluenette had to fight to pry Max off of her. "God damn Claufield, calm the hell down." Max then realized something and drew back, a worried look on her face.

"But they expelled you how're you gonna get back in?"

"Down worry about it," Chloe remarked, while casually popping a sucker in her mouth. It was the punk's replacement for nicotine. "I had an interview with the school board yesterday and they were impressed... well, they weren't impressed, but the principal admitted that I improved a lot since I left. I'm taking tests in my chosen courses on christmas eve to see if I qualify. And I see that look on your face smarty pants, I _am_ a lot smarter than I let on."

Max smirked, "The look was justified."

"Touche."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?" Asked the brunette.

"Wanted to surprise you." Chloe responded.

"Well consider me surprised."

"Cool," Chloe took the sucker out of her mouth a offered it to Max, "Want some?" Max leaned back in disgust.

"I am NOT licking that."

Chloe smirked, "You've licked entirely different things babe." The shorter girl stuck her lip out pouting.

"I hate you." She said turning her back to keep the bluenette seeing the smile touching her face. Chloe scooched up behind her fake pouting girlfriend, wrapping her arms and legs around the torso of the punk's companion, pulling her backwards on the truck bench so that she lying face up in between The blue jean clad legs. Chloe leaned in and kissed Max softly on the cheek.

"You know you're loving every bit of me Claufield," Said the taller girl, planting another kiss on her love's cheek.

"I guess you caught red handed. I can't keep myself off of you." Max smirked, turning herself around so that her nose was touching Chloe's and kissed her deeply and lovingly. The two stayed like this the rest of the time, Max's head resting on her girlfriend's chest. Both of them wanted to stay like this forever.

Eventually though, the girls decided it was best to get home before Joyce would flip put on them. But Max and Chloe had both learned that this relationship would last a lifetime.

 **Hi author here, I kind of had a writer's block for a while so I looked up pricefield fanart and saw a picture of Max and Chloe in the truck together and things just rolled from there. So thanks to the artist who drew that, it was really nice.**

 **P.S. I'm German and I'm learning English grammar so please excuse the grammatical mistakes.**


	3. You got SCHOOLED!

Max fumbled with her hands, constantly looking over at the clock on the wall, waiting to hear the click of the door latch. The brunette was sitting at the dining room table in the price house with Joyce, both waiting for a certain Blue haired punk to come back with the results of her Blackwell re-entrance exams. Chloe had been gone all day, on Christmas eve nonetheless, and the suspense was killing both women. The minimum requirement for entry was a score of 89/100 and they didn't know if Chloe could do it. Max looked nervously at Joyce, who smiled halfheartedly back, then the shorter girl stared at the Christmas tree set up in the living room for comfort. The twinkling lights and the deep shade of green relaxed the girl, making her a bit less tense. She then turned to Joyce.

"How do you think she did?" Max asked, with an obvious tone of nervousness in her voice.

"Well it's hard to say," Joyce responded, "I don't know how well she'll do but I certainly have faith in your girlfriend."

Max blushed deeply at the remark. The couple had come out to Chloe's mother about their relationship about two weeks after they started dating. Joyce's response was underwhelming. She could apparently see the girls' love from a mile away, but she also said that she was fully supportive of the relationship both girls were in.

The older woman picked up on Max's embarrassment, and smiled, taking the younger woman's hand in hers.

"Don't worry." Said Joyce.

Max smiled gratefully at those words.

Just then, The women heard the latch of the door sliding open and the drawn out creak of the old hinges. Max and Joyce jumped out of their chairs to watch a tired looking Chloe slump into a dining table chair. Max's smile fell at the crestfallen look on Chloe's face.

"Oh Chloe," Both women said at the same time, rushing towards the bluenette to comfort her.

"Chloe I'm so sorry." Max said, sadness overcoming her.

The brunette was about to cry until she noticed a discreet smirk forming on the punk's lips. Max quickly pulled away, eyeing her girlfriend with suspicion.

"Hold up," the shorter one said, "I saw that smirk."

"Max-o, I don't know **what you're talking about-" Max cut her partner off.**

 **"You're faking it. You re** ally did pass the exam."

Chloe's smirk went into full bloom. "Well I guess I can't hide it anymore!" The bluenette leaped up from her seat, and pulled out a folder from her bag with a flourish, dropping on the table. Max and Joyce rushed over to examine Chloe's grades, and both stared up at the cocky looking punk in surprise.

"ninety four?!" Max said in disbelief, "ninety four?!"

"Jesus, Max you don't need to act so surprised." Chloe remarked, still smirking

"Chloe, that's wonderful!" The two girls hugged, and their lips met, kissing each other passionately, until Max realized that Joyce was watching and quickly pulled away, blushing deeply once again.

"I uh... sorry Joyce."

Joyce smiled. "Don't you worry about it. You two love each other, so show it."

"Thanks mom." Chloe said appreciatively. The bluenette then turned to address both women.

"I'm starting this semester, and principal Wells was so impressed with me, that he's erasing expulsion from my college resume."

Max smirked, "I guess you could say you just got schooled."

Chloe tried to hold in a laugh, and look disappointed but it failed. "God dammit Max, you never run out of puns."

"No I don't, now let's get you ready for school."

* * *

Hi, author here. I was on vacation for a week, and the hotel wifi was shit, so I'm sorry this took so long. Also, I said I would be adding myself into the story, but I changed my mind, and in a couple of chapters, I'm going to add in my sarcastic, kind, aromantic, and charming friend into this.


	4. just sayin

**Hi, I know I'm sorry this isn't an update, I've been really busy lately, I just wanted to say, If you didn't know, I've made another fic about Jaiden animations and James from theodd1sout. If you don't know who they are, they're two youtube animators. Both are fucking awesome and you should check them out. Jaiden has been having a really hard time, she made a video about so give her some love. This is kind of a point in my story, but it's mostly just fluff, so If you be so kind as to check it out, I'd greatly appreciate it. thanks.**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
